


Past the point of caring

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Because Dark Jon is a sexy Jon, Dark Jon Snow, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: "To be happy, we must not be too concerned with others" A.C.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	Past the point of caring

Was it his brothers’ betrayal or his own death that snapped something in him? Jon is not sure but he’s past the point of caring anymore. He tried for so long to always do the right thing without causing offense that somewhere along the line he had forgotten what he truly was: a direwolf. Direwolves lead the pack and shred their enemies to pieces.

After executing the traitors and leaving the Night’s Watch, he was the one that led the Free Folk in Stannis’ war against the Boltons. Winning wasn’t hard. He knew Winterfell and its surrounding area like the back of his hand. The bastard may have not had his sister but he had still spoken her name while he was doing unspeakable things to the girl. His tongue was cut off for this sin. He toyed with the idea of killing him but decided that he should extend that gift to her when she returned.

Return she did. She was so different from the little girl he had left behind. Older, leaner, more lethal, more beautiful than the first winter snow, a woman with curves that kept him up at night. Yet some things never changed. She was still stubborn, still his mirror image and the only one that made him truly happy. She was still _his_.

He tried to fight it at first, tried to keep his distance and his hands from touching her. Arya as always, never made things easy. He caught glimpses of her in the training yard that made him wonder if her agility and stamina extended to other areas as well. He observed the knights of the Vale fawning over her and caught her mischievous smirk when he lost control and with clenching fists and a growling Ghost he drove them away. She really tested him when she decided to swim in the godswood hot spring, her tunic barely able to hide what was underneath. Jon had thought of doing the right thing again but that version of him had bled out in Castle Black. He knows he should be feeling guilty for kissing her but the feeling never comes. This feels right. 

The Lords whisper among themselves, Sansa scowls but he doesn’t cower. He meets their eyes with fire in his and a challenge for anyone to just try to take away what is his. He will unleash the seven hells upon them and he will have her by his side while doing so.

The truth of his parentage doesn’t change anything for him. He should be relieved that he’s not bedding his sister but he feels like nothing has changed. Sister, cousin, it doesn’t matter. She is always Arya.


End file.
